The White Devil
by Lily-licious
Summary: After a long day, Nanoha finally gets the chance to relax a bit... (StrikerS universe, one shot, explicit content, yuri)


_Author's Note ~ My first published piece...and my first completed fanfiction...ever! This particular piece takes place right after the Hotel Augusta/Teana events within the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS universe (after ep. 09). Please enjoy! NanoFate! 3 -Lily _

The White Devil

_~Her mind was frozen, but her body was on fire.~_

The day had gone by without a hitch; Teana had begun to realize her recent mistakes, which had taken quite a toll on her all-too-familiar Captain. Nanoha let out a sigh, as she reminisced about what she had told the young mage. The brunette was laying peacefully on her and Fate's large king-size bed, gazing aimlessly up at the metal ceiling. A hand lay delicately upon her forehead, as the other lay motionless at her side; she was exhausted, and recent events concerning her StarS forwards just made everything a bit worse. _Overexertion is just so...foolish... _Nanoha closed her eyes for a bit, relaxing her shoulders, and allowing her weight to sink into the feather-filled comforter that lay beneath her.

Other than the Captain's occasional sighs, nothing could be heard in the large room but the sound of a distant clock ticking away with every motionless second.

"I suppose I should change..." After several minuets of pointless relaxation, Nanoha finally took it upon herself to get ready for the evening. Unwillingly rolling off her warm indent, she began to strip off her uniform.

Feeling rather lazy, the ariel mage allowed the fabric to gingerly slide off her and hit the ground, where it would remain until she either picked it up herself, or was scolded by her roommate to do so. Smiling to herself, Nanoha couldn't help but think about the first time she had met Fate, and the adventures they've had since. Parting ways was certainly one of the hardest moments the young mage forced herself to face, but it had made the reunion of the three Aces so much sweeter.

"I guess I have you to thank for this, Hayate-chan." Nanoha beamed a smile as she twirled herself around her discarded clothing, ultimately falling back onto the bed in nothing but her undergarments. The blankets had returned to their once cooler state, which felt nice on the girl's bare skin.

_Honestly, such luxuries are so hard to come by! _Her smile still beaming and the brightness of the grin being received by no one other than herself, Nanoha snuggled herself deeper into the comforter, and peacefully fell asleep.

xxxx

_Nanoha~_

_Naaaanoha~?_

"E-eh...? The voice seemed to echo within the girl's dreamworld, but it didn't take her long to realize that someone was actually calling for her in reality. With a small yawn, and a few tired blinks to clear her vision, Nanoha peered up at the face of the one who had been calling her name.

"Honestly, Nanoha, you should at least cover yourself up before you fall asleep. You'll catch a cold, otherwise." Fate had finally returned from her duties, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed pulling off her black nylons. Her back was turned to her, but Nanoha could tell the blonde wore a disappointed frown due to the ariel mage's foolishness.

"...Feito-chan...?" The questioning tone seemed to slide through the Aces's lips, as she gently propped herself up. With another yawn, she wiped her eyes a bit, scratched her head, and then chuckled quietly. "You're always looking out for me when we're together, huh? Always scolding me..." In her half asleep state, Nanoha got to her knees, and then purposely fell slowly toward her friend's defenseless back.

"A-ah! Nanoha!" It wasn't like the Enforcer to react so slowly to an incoming attack, but she simply underestimated her opponent. Nanoha had fallen into Fate's back, and was now hugging her waist rather tightly from behind.

"You're so warm...Feito-chaaaan~" Nanoha nuzzled her half naked self into Fate's hair until she reached the black fabric of her uniform.

"N-Nanoha!?" A bit surprised at the girl's actions, Fate could't help but blush. Luckily, her beat red face was turned away from the Ace of Ace's, but Nanoha wasn't completely clueless. No longer half asleep, and now almost fully awake, the devilish brunette raised her head out from Fate's hair, and slowly slid her arms upward so she was now hugging the speedy mage around her neck, her arms loosely crossed over Fate's chest.

"Yes...Feito-chan...?" Nanoha cooed ever so quietly into Fate's ear, as she brought her chest down to meet where her head had once been resting on Fate's back.

"Ah-!" Fate did everything in her power to keep from squeaking in embarrassment, but had a hard time hiding how flustered she was. Her face and body were getting hot as she felt her friend's soft, and half exposed, breasts rest atop her shoulder blades. "N-N-N-Nanoha! M-maybe you should lay back down! It's been a rough day for you, and you could use some sleep!" The blonde laughed nervously, as if trying to mask her excitement.

"Now, now, Feito-chan...You and I both know that isn't what you want~" Nanoha leaned in closer toward's Fate's ear, and quietly licked her lips. Meanwhile, Fate's head was in a state of utter chaos. She had just returned from a long day of work to find her friend half naked on their bed. This wasn't the first time she had seen Nanoha undressed, but there was something particularly charming about her sleeping presence prior to this moment that Fate couldn't quite understand. Nanoha's pale, and beautiful, skin seemed to shine like never before, and her lazily tossed hair complimented her features so nicely; it drove Fate crazy to see such a scene before her. The urges and the impulses we're enough to destroy a weaker mind, but Fate had stayed strong.

Everything was different now; Nanoha was doing everything in her power to break down Fate's defenses, and the blonde's mind was entering Armageddon. "W-what?" She had heard what the diabolic girl had said, but didn't seem to comprehend any of it.

"Fu~fu~" She heard a small, sadistic, chuckle behind her right before everything went blank. Nanoha had begun biting Fate's earlobe ever so gently. The seductive gesture had completely halted the bedlam in Fate's mind, ultimately turning it into nothing but a empty shell.

Time had completely stopped for Fate, as she half consciously felt one of Nanoha's hands slide upward and touch her cheek. The next thing she knew, her head had been forcibly twisted toward Nanoha's, as the two girl's lips met. Fate's blank stare widened as she felt her friend's soft, and moist, lips touch hers.

"N-Nano...ha?" The sudden kiss had brought Fate back to reality, if only for a moment. Nanoha had allowed the blonde's head to return to it's natural position, and soon began making her way from Fate's ear to her neckline. Again, Fate's mind had become nothing but an empty void; sucking away whatever thoughts or questions she wanted to blurt out. Her mind was frozen, but her body was on fire. Nanoha continued to nibble softly at Fate's neck, paying close attention not to hurt her friend, but to excite her. She continued down Fate's neckline until she couldn't stretch herself anymore; slowly raising her head back to Fate's ear, where she whispered once again.

"It's about time I returned the favor, ne?" Nanoha giggled, as if teasing the passionately burning Fate, who nearly nodded in adherence. The brunette, her hair untidily resting on her exposed back, had succeeded in breaking down the wall Fate had tried so hard to build up with a few simple nibbles of the neck. She truly was The White Devil; Fate would never doubt her friend's namesake again.

"E-eh!?" The already defeated Enforcer hadn't noticed but Nanoha had somehow slid her way off the bed and onto the carpeted ground by Fate's feet. She sat there, like a dog begging her master to play with her; a gesture Fate didn't fully understand. "Um...Nanoha...?" She asked, a bit embarrassed about what had just occurred. Nanoha couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too cute, Feito-chan...Don't worry, I can show you what to do~" It was true, Nanoha had no prior experience with 'the act' before this, but she certainly wasn't a fool. She knew what girl's liked, and was willing to use her best friend Fate as a test subject...it only made it that much more fun. She loved Fate, but never would she have guessed that her feelings for her previously misguided friend were this strong. She wanted Fate. She wanted everything Fate had to give, and she wanted to show her that.

With little hesitation, Nanoha propped herself up a bit more, and gently opened Fate's legs, leaving enough room for her body to fit right in between the knees.

"E-EH?!" Fate's initial response to the sudden intrusion into her personal space wasn't necessarily a calm one. With a seductive smile, Nanoha was able to tranquil the beast by gently sliding her hands under the black uniform skirt Fate had yet to remove. "N-Nano-!" Fate's loud protest to this motion was quickly cut off by the feeling of something gently brushing up against her. "A-ah..." Nanoha could feel the wetness of Fate under her panties, even with such a light touch. Not only did this excite the randy mage even more, it gave her incentive to explore even further what Fate had to offer.

The devil continued in deeper, enjoying the sites and sounds her companion was making a top the bed; every time her fingers moved the slightest bit, Fate would twitch, and quietly gasp. Nanoha bit her lit, trying to control her own excitement, and continue her teasing. After a few seconds of listening to Fate's abnormal breathing patters, Nanoha decided it was time to take things even further. With a few quick movements of her hands, she fumbled with the zipper that held up Fate's skirt around her slim waist.

-Zzzziip- Finally, the thin zipper had given into Nanoha's torments, and came loose. Continuing her devilish smirk, Nanoha slowly pulled down the skirt, revealing the blonde's white panties.

_White? Well...that's unexpectedly out of character. _Nanoha chuckled to herself as she began to lean in closer toward her friend. She took a deep breath, capturing the sweet, and utterly arousing, scent of her best friend. It drove Nanoha crazy, but her strong will forced her to handle the situation delicately. She couldn't let her mind be weakened here, she had to stay strong if she wanted her friend to enjoy this as much as she did. Another deep breath, and the brunette leaned in even closer.

"N-N-Ah~" Fate had wanted to question why her friend had laughed after pulling off the skirt, but was cut off by the sudden intrusion of something soft caressing against her. Nanoha had begun slowly running her tongue along the blonde's slit through her slightly soaked panties. "A-ah!" The feeling of someone else being so close felt good to the usually closed off Fate, she couldn't help but let out a small moan, much to the white mage's surprise. It seemed like Fate really wanted this, which only made Nanoha that much more happy, so she continued on with her tasting.

It didn't take long for Nanoha to pull away the barrier between Fate's true wetness and the gentle tongue. The brunette had arched her head up a bit, grabbing the elastic binding of Fate's undergarment with her teeth, and pulled them off in one quick motion. Fate, who had done nothing to stop her, had since completely succumbed to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. With everyone of Nanoha's licks, she squeezed the comforter, arching her back and almost begging her friend to go deeper.

"N-Nano—Nanoha~" Fate tried to keep her moans to a slight whisper, but was having a hard time. Occasionally, the pleasure would completely take over, and she would utter her lover's name so that it echoed within the large room. Taking a deep breath out, the blonde covered her mouth, leaving one hand to prop up her body. She lifted one of her legs, motioning Nanoha to do more, and the brunette silently obeyed by helping keep the bent leg up and out of the way.

Now, the Ace of Ace's was as hot as her friend. She had tried to keep a cool head, but couldn't help the feeling of deep infatuation anymore. She lapped up every bit of Fate, trying not to allow any of it to escape her lips. Fate was simply too delicious; the sites, sounds, and smells drove the white mage absolutely crazy as she slowly continued to push Fate's legs further and further apart. Her moist tongue delicately danced along the Enforcer's clit, causing the shy mage to shudder with excitement. Nanoha could feel her own wetness taking over between her legs, but tonight was not about pleasuring herself, but others. She ignored the temptation to touch herself by digging deeper into Fate. Her face was as red as Fate's at this point; she was so hot, she wanted nothing more than Fate to release everything she had been holding back into her steaming mouth. Before she knew it, The White Devil had begun to drool with anticipation, and hunger. Her tongue explored every part of Fate it could; she loved every bit of it so much.

"N-nanoha! A-ah...I-I...!" Fate finally released her hand from her mouth to let out what she considered to be a fair warning. Nanoha ignored it, and instead began to lick Fate even faster than before, almost egging the blonde to finish off on her. Fate began to twitch under the weight of Nanoha, as the brunette did everything in her power to get as deep as she could. Now being held up by nothing but her core strength, Fate heavily rested one hand on the devil's head, wile the other returned to her mouth. She was lightly biting her index finger, in an attempt to keep everything within her, and not soil Nanoha's lovely face.

"Nano-haaa AH—AAHH!" It was all simply too much for her to cope with. The prize Nanoha had been striving for had finally been won. The blonde arched her back as she reached her climax, allowing everything she had to meet with Nanoha's lips. Her delicate hands gripped and punished the warm, slightly sweat-stained, comforter. She shivered and twitched with pleasure, as the brunette drank up all that she could. It was a moment of bliss, for the both of them, who had waited far too long for this. With staggering breaths, Fate fell backwards onto the gleaming blanket below. Her eyes glazed over, she listened to her companion's equally odd breaths, and stared up at the metal ceiling. S_uch...luxuries... _The Enforcer couldn't finish the thought, but smiled nonetheless. She was in a state of bliss.

After a few moments, Fate finally regained her strength and sat back up. She was still breathing very heavily, and her eyes remained glossed over, but she looked down at the equally panting Nanoha and smiled. Gently, Fate placed her hand on Nanoha's head, signaling for the Captain to look and into her eyes crimson eyes. The girl's face was bright red, and her eyes looked as equally glossed over as Fate's, but she returned her smile. With shaky legs, the brunette stood herself up and leaned in toward Fate. The two kissed romantically for a few moments; allowing their thoughts and feelings to coincide. Nanoha's warm skin slid between Fate's opened legs, and they kissed more passionately, embracing each other more forcefully than ever before.

"N-Nanoha..." Fate broke the lover's kiss with a small, bashful, smile. "We...we should really get to bed." Her eyes slid over to a nearby digital clock, which brightly displayed how late in the evening it really was. Nanoha giggled, as she slowly slid out from between Fate, and stretched her limbs.

"I suppose you're right Feito-chan. We have a lot of work to get to in the morning." Still in nothing but her undergarments, the ariel mage turned off the light, and then joined her friend in the bed. After the two had snuggled themselves comfortably under the blanket covers, Nanoha closed her eyes and prepared to fall asleep. It was at that moment, she felt a warm hand make it's way around her exposed waist. The blonde, who was slowly falling asleep in just the top half of her uniform, gently embraced Nanoha, and brought her closer.

"I...I love you...Nanoha..." Fate mumbled in a half asleep stupor. The brunette's once closed eyes widened as she deeply blushed underneath the blankets.

"Eh-I—I love you...too...Feito-chan." With both of them smiling within the embrace, the two closed their eyes and peacefully fell asleep together.


End file.
